Love
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione reveals her love to Minerva on Hogsmeade Train Platform. How will she react? HG/MM pairing. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the great J. does.  
A/N: This is something I started working on a couple of days ago. Please review if you wish me to continue this fic as I'm not sure if I should or not. _**

* * *

  
Chapter One

Minerva and Hermione stood of the train platform at the end of Hermione's last year. Slowly, Hermione turned to her professor.

"Minerva, I have something to say before I leave."

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I love you."

Minerva stood in shock until Hermione embraced her and she hugged back.

"Keep in touch Minerva."

"I promise to owl you as soon as I get back to the Manor tonight."

"And I promise to owl you as soon as I get home."

Minerva pecked Hermione's cheek and watched her jump onto the train, stick her head out of the window and blow her a kiss as the train left Hogsmeade Station.

That night when Minerva arrived at the Manor, she sent her bag up to her bedroom while she headed to her library to send the promised owl to Hermione. She'd spent the entire day thinking about what Hermione had said, she knew that she felt the same, she had done for a long time, but, she was so afraid that if they started a relationship with Hermione, that she would get bored and leave her. Finally sitting down at her desk, Minerva pulled out some parchment and her quill and inkwell from her draw and started to right.

Three hours later, Hermione arrived home and headed straight to her room. She quickly glanced around and noticed an envelope and eagle owl perched on her desk. Smiling brightly, Hermione sat at her desk and absent minded petted the owl as she read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you have gotten home safely. I have been thinking about what you told me on the platform, and I have something to tell you ... I love you too. I – I was wondering if you would like to some and spend to summer with me at the Manor. You don't have to if you don't want though. Carl will await your answer to bring back to me. Hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Minerva_

Hermione's heart soared as she read the letter. Pulling out some parchment, a quill and inkwell from her trunk she wrote her reply and attached it to Carl and watched as he soared through the night sky. Sighing, she pulled on her pyjamas, slid under the sheets and smiling as she thought of spending the summer with Minerva.

Just as Minerva was about to retire for the night after having finished her summer's worth of marking, when Carl landed on her bed.

"Hello Carl, brought something for me?" Minerva gave her beautiful owl a treat once she had untied her letter. After sliding between her sheets, Minerva opened the envelope that was addressed to her in loopy writing.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I got home safely, don't worry. I would love to some and spend the summer with you at the Manor. When do you want to meet and what shall I pack? I can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Carl's a lovely eagle owl._

Minerva smiled and placing the letter on her bedside table, summoned parchment, quill and inkwell to her and wrote a response, this time she'd send Wendy, her female eagle owl. When she had finished, she got one of her house-elves to send the letter off and she snuggled into the duvet and surrendered to sleep with a smile on her face.

TBC ???


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: A little earlier than planned, but here you go guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that have been sent!! Let me know if you still wish me to continue this...  
_**

* * *

  
Chapter Two

Hermione jumped out of bed, petted the eagle owl and untied the letter from her leg.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I can pick you up whenever you wish me to. Just bring yourself and some clothes; we'll go shopping and you can have full access to my personal library. I look forward to seeing you._

_Love,_

_Minerva_

Smiling widely, Hermione ran down the stairs to see her mother and father.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning Mom. Good morning Dad." Hermione sat next to her parents, a huge smile on her face.

"I can see you dying to ask us something, so just ask sweetie."

"Okay, Dad. I've been invited over to a friends house for the summer."

"When?" her mother asked.

"I have to let her know when ..."

"And you were wondering if we mind you going straight away?"

"That's right Dad."

"Well, I don't have a problem sweetie, as long as you visit every now and then."

"Thanks Dad. Mom?"

"I don't mind honey."

Thanks you!" Hermione hugged both her parents and ran upstairs to let Minerva know she could pick her up any time that day and she would be ready.

Minerva was curled up on the sofa in the library when Wendy dropped her letter in her lap and swooped of the find her mate. Smiling, Minerva opened the envelope and read the o so familiar writing of her ex-student.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I have checked with both my parents to be on the safe side and they have no problem with you coming to pick me up today, the only condition being that I visit every now and then. Mind, they don't know it's you I'll be staying with, but they like you anyway. I'll be ready when you arrive. Can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Minerva smiled and stood, she wanted to go and see Hermione as soon as she could. Grabbing her coat she called a house-elf to set up the guest room next to her own and headed out, seeing as she was already dressed in muggle attire.

Just minutes later, there was a knock on the front door of the Grangers' house.

"I'll get it!" Hermione opened the door and smiled. "Minerva. I didn't expect you to come so soon."

"I just wanted to come and see you." Minerva smiled back.

"Come in."

"Thank you."

"Sweetie, who is it?"

"It's Minerva, Dad."

John Granger came out of the kitchen. "Ah, Professor McGonagall, you're lucky you caught our young Hermione, she's leaving us for the summer."

"Dad, I'm staying with Minerva."

"Ah, well then, I guess I'll see you ..."

"I'll come over on Sunday Dad, I'm not going to miss out on Sunday dinner."

"Good. Have fun sweetie." John said, hugging his daughter.

"I will Dad." Hermione said, hugging her father back. "Give my love to Mom for me when she returns."

"Of course, sweetie."

Turning around Hermione smiled at Minerva who had a wide smile plastered on her face. "Come with me."

Minerva followed Hermione up the stairs and into her bedroom. Hermione picked up her case, shrunk it and put it in her pocket. "I'm all ready."

"Do you want to apperate from here?"

"Sure."

Minerva wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and with a 'pop' they arrived outside the heavy front doors of McGonagall Manor.

TBC??


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one guys. Having a few problems with ideas for this so any suggestions would be brilliant, feel free to send me a private message and/or leave a review. Thanks to everyone who is reading along and also to everyone that has sent in a review. They all make me smile :)_**  


* * *

  
Chapter Three

Hermione followed Minerva into her living room and sat on the sofa next to the fire. She'd been to McGonagall Manor before, but she had never been alone with Minerva while she was there. Smiling, Minerva sat next to Hermione and gently held her hands, afraid that she would push her away, instead, Hermione squeezed her hand and sighed.

"I'm glad you're here Hermione."

"I am too Minerva." Hermione smiled and turned to look at the Headmistress. "Are you okay, Minerva?"

"I'm fine dear." Minerva, confident that Hermione wasn't going to push her away, put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Hermione once again sighed and smiled tenderly. She really did love this woman and life be damned if she ever lost her. She snuggled closer into the older woman's embraced and draped one arm over her stomach, holding Minerva to her. Minerva sighed when she felt Hermione's arm go around her waist. They sat like that until a house-elf cam and told Minerva that Hermione's room was ready.

"Would you like to go see it?"

"Not yet Minerva, I'm enjoying this," Hermione whispered and sank further into Minerva (if that was humanly possible).

"I am as well," Minerva whispered back, tightening her hold on Hermione. She really didn't want that moment to end.

Later that day, after curling up together in the library and having a light dinner, Minerva showed Hermione up to her room.

"Like it?"

"It's great Minerva." Hermione looked around and noticed that it was decorated just like her one at Hogwarts. But something was off. Hermione went and stood at the mantel above the fireplace, and glanced over at her bedside table. The photo of Minerva wasn't where it should be and the one of the two of them was also in the wrong place. Silently, Hermione picked up the one of Minerva alone and placed it in the middle of the mantel and then moved the one of the two of them embracing onto her bedside table, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep if it wasn't there. Once that was done, Hermione looked in the closet and found that all her clothes had been unpacked just the way she liked them. Smiling, Hermione turned to Minerva. "Thank you."

"Of course my dear." Standing, Minerva brought Hermione into another embrace, this time pressing a kiss to her hair. "That door over in the corner is joined to my bedroom and the door over there, is your bathroom." Minerva pointed to both doors when she mentioned them, without letting go of Hermione.

"I better get ready then, that is, if you can bear to be away from me for them night." Hermione giggled when Minerva smiled.

"Am I free to come and join you if I cannot?"

"Of course, I'd love to wake up with you next to me." Hermione grinned.

Smiling, Minerva went into her room to ready herself for the night, knowing full well that she would be waking up next to Hermione the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sooo sorry for the wait on this guys. I have my finals coming up in just over five weeks and I have been busy preparing for those and finalising coursework. This is the last chapter, I am sorry to say. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who has been reading along and also to everyone that has sent in their thoughts and comments, I have every much enjoyed reading and replying to them. Now, enough babbling, on with the chapter! Enjoy!!_****_  
_**

* * *

Chapter Four

At eight o'clock the next morning, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and landed on the gorgeous woman whom had silently slipped into her bed at some point in the night and now held her protectively as she continued to sleep. Hermione smiled sweetly as she watched her love sleep, she was half expecting to wake up and it all having been a dream, she would still be in her bedroom at home – her parents' house – this was her home now, where Minerva was. Just a few minutes later, Minerva too awoke and smiled.

"Good morning." Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning love." Minerva's voice was full of sleep. Minerva pressed her lips to Hermione's and pulled Hermione closer to her.

"Not wanting to get out of bed today, Erva?"

"No. I like that."

"What?"

"Erva."

"Than that is what I shall call you." Hermione smiled, pleased that Minerva liked her nickname, and she silently hoped that Minerva had one for her.

"Then I shall call you Mina."

"That's different, but I like it."

"Good." Minerva once again pressed her lips to Hermione's and she deepened the kiss. "I love you Mina." Minerva gasped when they came up for air.

"I love you too Erva." Hermione gasped back.

The couple lay there happily talking about everything and nothing, exchanging small touches and kisses here and there.

Slowly, two hours later, Hermione decided it would be good to get out of bed and have some food, so, she slid out from between the sheets, kissed Minerva on the nose and headed for her bathroom to shower and dress. Sighing, Minerva too got out of bed and headed to her bathroom, guessing that Hermione probably wasn't ready to share a shower yet.

Half an hour later, Minerva joined Hermione in front of the blazing fire in the living room and brought her into her arms as she sat on the sofa next to her young love. Hermione instantly relaxed into her sighed contently.

"Are you okay, Mina?"

"Just very, very happy." Hermione smiled up at Minerva and brushed her lips gently across her throat. "I don't want to ever be apart from you Erva. I love you with all my heart."

"I too never want to apart from you Mina and I will do everything in my power to stay by your side. I love you with all of my being." Minerva gently pressed her lips to Hermiones' and held her close.

Before the pair knew what time it was, the sun had been replaced by the beauty of the stars and moon and they were once again sharing a bed, only this time, they showed each other just how much they loved them.

_Finis_


End file.
